


A tiny problem

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brotherly Affection, Children, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kid Lumine, Middle School, Mistakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Spells & Enchantments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: After some unfortunate events, Lumine has been accidentally turned into a small child barely 4 years of age. Aiden has no clue how to reverse it, and Kody doesn't know how to deal with baby Lumine's cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, I'm surprised no one has come up with this sooner.

Kody sobbed as he held the bleeding boy in his arms. Once white hair was now stained red, normally flushed skin now pale…..Beautiful sectoral heterochromia eyes now far away and lifeless.

"D-don't go. Please, please don't leave me….. Lumine I'm sorry!" He rested his head on the boy's chest, sobs racking through his body. Aiden was on his way but kody didn't know if lumine would make it ...A weak hand stroked his hair and he leaned back quickly to look pleadingly at Lumine.

"K-kody…. D-did i-" Lumine coughed up blood, tears spilling down his cheeks. " did I do a good j-job?" His eyes held the tiniest bit of hope as if his survival depended on Kody's next words.

He swallowed thickly, nodding. "Y-you did an amazing job." He said, keeping his voice as level as he could. Lumine's eyes seemed to gain a bit of life as he smiled weakly. Kody steeled himself before he spoke again. "I'm s-so very proud and lucky to be with you. I never said, but I'm happy I met you." 

Lumines breathing got more ragged, and he smiled as wide as he could. Blood bubbled past his closed lips and he squeezed his eyes shut. Kody felt more warm blood soak his green hoodie. It sickened him to his gut. ' _ Please don't leave me you're the first person who gave me a chance. You never left me even after the way I treated you.' _

"Kody! Lumine!" Kody's eyes widen and he whipped around to see his father, Sherry, Silver, and two witches that worked with him. He felt a lump in his throat and couldn't speak. He could barely breathe, let alone utter a single word about the night's events. The other witches moved Lumine from his arms, much to his discomfort. Silver helped them move the boy to a car, while Sherry and Aiden stayed back with kody. He couldn't speak, the lump growing painful. Sherry rubbed his back carefully, and it was only then that kody noticed he was hyperventilating. 

"Kody, I need you to tell me what happened. It's important that I know  _ who  _ did this to lumine." Aiden sat down to meet his eyes. His voice was soft and understanding. Has rubbed his arm in a gentle manner. The wall kody had put up for years came crumbling down. He broke down, a sad sob coming from the boy.

"I-it was bullies. T-they were m-essing with me. B-but Lumine stop them. H-e" he choked on his words, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the mental images, "He said they c-could be-beat him up and he let them. T-they tried to k- kill him, dad." He gripped his dad's suit, wailing uncontrollably.

"Bullies? Have you  _ and  _ Lumine been lying?!" Sherry shouted in shocked anger. Kody only shrunk in further on himself. Aiden held Kody, standing with him in his arms. 

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to worry about Lumine." Serry nodded and they both left to their car. The red-head took the wheel while Aiden held his crying son. He wasn't crying as hard, but he refuses to let go of him.

The car was silent, save for Kody. ' _ I know It'll only hurt me… but if it's that bad, I don't want to learn about it tomorrow'  _ he thought sadly. His green eyes peered up to his dad's, their eyes met for a moment before Kody looked back down.

"Do you…" He croaked, eyes already filled with tears. "Is Lumine gonna make it? T-there was so much….….." He felt the lump in his throat.

Aiden stopped, looking to Sherry. He hadn't noticed the tears on her face before. "We'll do what we can to make sure he lives." Aiden said slowly. And it was any better than a yes or no. Kody nodded, swallowing the pained sobbed and wiping his eyes. 

"T-thanks. he mumbled, resting his tired eyes. His father held him closer, and maybe if he wasn't so tired he would smile.

-

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his room. He was in nice  **clean** clothes, and he could see the sun through the open window. But…. Lumine got attacked at night….. _ ' fuck.  _ Greif wrapped its hands around his throat, holding just a little tight.

He jumped up and left the room, running quickly to lumines. As he went to grab the handle, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He gasped and turned around to face Silver. His hair was messy and he looked extremely tired.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked, raising an eyebrow. Kody tried to rip his shoulder from the others grasp, but silver was too strong. He growled Angrily.

"I'm  _ trying _ to see Lumine. I need to know he's okay!" Kody narrowed his eyes at the weredog. Silver sighed, shaking his head.

"Aiden said no ones really allowed in there. Plus, he wanted to talk to you when you woke up" Kody wanted to fight, to scream at him and force his way into the werewolf's room. But the image of Lumine, bloodied and brushed, flashed in his mind. He….. He needed to rest, and Kody couldn't be the thing that distracts him. With a reluctant sigh, Kody nodded and walked past silver. He walked to his father's office, keeping his head down and images out of it. 

He lifted his hand to push the door open and was surprised to find it shaking. Taking a deep breath, kody pushed the door open and stepped inside. Aiden was sitting at his desk, millions of papers around him. He startled when kody entered, but calmed and gave a gentle smile.

"Ah, good morning Kody, I'm glad to see your awake! You've been out for 2 days." Aiden clapped his hands together, smiling happily. Kody only frowned, moving to sit across from him.

"What's the deal with Lumine? Is he okay? Why can't I see him!?" Kody jumped straight to the point, crossing his arms and giving his father and worried/angry look. Aiden waved his hands quickly.

"No no no! Lumine is just fine, no need to worry!" Kody gave him the same deadpan look. "And as for why you couldn't see him… Well, there was a magical error yesterday, and we've…… wevemaybekindturnedlumineintoakidanddontknowhowtofixit."

Kody blinked, taking a moment to understand what Aiden just said. "HE WHAT?!"

"Yes, we're not sure how to reverse it just yet, and he doesn't seem comfortable with anyone but me, Silver, and Sherry." Aiden sighed, sinking further in his seat. "He's about 4 years old and only has memories from that time"

Kody could only dumbly stare at him. How could something like this even happen? He shook his head, trying to calm himself. "Can I see him?"

"Well, if he doesn't throw a fit." Aiden stood, Kody quickly following. They made it to Lumine's room, and Kody felt hesitant when Aiden waited for him to open the door.

Pushing the door open, kody saw the mostly empty room. There was a small lump under the sheets, which moved when they entered. A tiny head popped from under the covers, wild white hair that stuck out in every which way. Beautiful blue and yellow eyes observed him. When the little boy's eyes landed on the older witch, a smile broke out on his face and he scrambled out of bed. 

"Aiden!" Came a high pitched squeal as the white-haired werewolf barreled into his legs. He looked up, a blinding smile on his face and he bounced up and down. "Aiden! I was so lonely ~"

"Sorry Lumine. I had to get some work done" Aiden grabbed the small child and picked him up. Lumine giggled, kicking his legs. "Hey, I brought someone" 

Lumines smile immediately turned sour as he looked over to Kody, hiding in the older males chest. Kody gave a hesitant wave. Lumine looked him up and down, seemingly analyzing him before deeming him not a threat and giving him a small wave.

"H-hi lumine. My name is Kody" the brunette said softly, hoping that the small child accepted him. 

"Hello, Kody!" Lumine smiled. Aiden grind.

"Well, how about we get you two some breakfast?" The little boy in his arms cheered happily. Kody couldn't help but smile, nodding. Aiden led the two boys to the kitchen when Sherry was sitting, drinking a cup of coffee. Instead of her usual suit, she was wearing a cream turtleneck and black leggings.

"Sherry!" Lumine wiggled out of Aiden's grasp and ran over to the weredog, crawling into her lap. She smiled down and the child.

"What are you up to Lumi?" He giggled, pointing to kody. 

"I made a new friend!" He beamed proudly. Aiden, barely suppressed a squeal, while sherry put a hand to her chest, mouthing 'oh my god'.

"That's good. Are you and your new friend here for breakfast?" Lumine nodded rapidly. Sherry picked up the small child and held him on her hip. "Let's get cooking then, huh?"

  
  


"Yeah!" Lumine agreed. Maiden and Kody moved to sit at the table while Lumine helped sherry cook. Kody rested his head on his hand, staring at the happy smile on the younger's face. Kody couldn't help but smile as if Lumine's happiness was infectious. While he may have treated the other like shit for a while, kody made a promise to himself to be the best big brother to Lumine. He was going to give Lumine the love and respect he deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know all these chapters are going to have Lumine being overly cute.

Lumine sat in the grass. He had been in this house for about 2 days. He didn't really understand, and he really missed his mommy. But it wasn't so bad. The nice red-haired girl named sherry acted like a mom, and Aiden was a dad. He didn't know much about kody, as they just met that day. But it seemed kody knew him. Lumine hummed as he grabbed a new flower to add to the flower crown he was making. He glanced over his shoulder, as kody was flipping through a book.

A small smile graced Lumine's face as he finished the crown. It had white Lilies, red roses, and black forget-me-nots. Taking his creation, Lumine walked up to the green-eyed boy. Kody looked up with a blank look. Lumine ignored the harsh glare he received and hid the crown behind his back.

"I have a surprise for you nii-chan." Kody tilted his head in confusion but accepted it anyway. Lumine smiled, standing on his tippy-toes and placing the flower crown gently on his head. 

Kody blinked, surprised. Lumine smiled happily. Kody gave a soft smile back, ruffling messy white hair. "Thank you!" Lumine beamed, throwing his arms around his midsection and burying his head into kodys chest. Kody hugged him back. 

"Yay! Nii-chan liked his gift!" Lumine bounced. Kody's smile widened, and his face was light pink. He didn't really know why, but lumine assumed it was good.

"What does nii-chan mean?" Kody asked, moving him into his lap.

"Big brother!" Was what lumine responded with, a bright smile on his face. Kody made a muffled screaming sound, nodding with a tight smile. 

"R-really? That's so sweet.. Why don't we give dad and sherry a flower crown too? Lumine nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling.

Kody placed him on his feet and followed lumine over to the flower patch. Lumine babbled endlessly about nonsense, and while normally that'd annoy Kody, all he could do was smile and follow along.

-

"Aiden!" kody walked lumine into the building, a stack of flower crowns In one arm. Lumine tugged his free hand as the entered Aiden's office. Aiden himself sat in his chair, Sherry standing over him, and silver laughing while searching for something. "Hi!"

They all stop to look at them, smiling. "Hey Lumi and Kody, what are you guys doing?" Sherry sighed, sending Aiden one last glare. Kody held up the finished flower crowns while lunine wildly pointed.

"Look! We made pretty flower crowns for you!" He exclaimed. Kody muttered 'too cute' under his breath, a light blush resting on his face. Sherry smiled, walking over to them and taking a crown out of Kody's hand. 

Aiden pressed a hand to his mouth, forcing any unwanted sputtering right back down his throat. Silver grind, grabbing one and placing it on his head. 

"These are so pretty! You made these?" Sherry asked, examining the object. Lumine and kody nodded. Kody handed Lumine the last flower crown and he quickly ran up to Aiden. 

The green-eyed male lowered his head so Lumine could place it. "Why thank you" he smiled. The white-haired boy nodded before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," silver said, glancing over. Lumine pouted, but another yawn only proved the bluenette's point. 

"Kody, do you mind putting him to bed?" Sherry asked, finally placing the crown on her head. Said boy agreed, holding out his hand for Lumine to take. 

The two of them walked over to Lumine's room, Kody carrying lumine because "my feet hurt too much ~". Lumine was already half asleep when Kody entered his room, so he gently tucked the boy into bed. As he was about to leave, he felt a small tug at his shirt. 

"C-can you stay with me?" Lumine asked tiredly, looking up at the witch. Kody nodded slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lumine smiled, crawling out from under the covers and curling up Kody's lap. 

"L-lumine!?" He gasped, staring at the child in his lap. Heterochromatic eyes peered up at him. With a sigh, Kody moved to rest his back against the wall, pulling the covers over both of them and lumine burying his head in Kody's chest.

"C-can you sing me a song?" He whispered. Kody paused, thinking it over. Could he sing? He hadn't done it in years. Taking a look at lumine, kody shrugged. Why not? He sang the first song that came to mind, one that his father used to sing to him when he was Lumine's age.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away~" 

Kody smiles softly, hugging lumine closer. He felt his eyes grow heavy. ' _ Maybe I should just sleep here.'  _ Kody shifted to his side, he cuddled the werewolf. He fell asleep rather quickly.

-

Kody found himself standing in a dark alleyway. He looked around, confusion rising. 'Where am I?'

"Kody~" came a distorted voice. He turned around quickly, coming face to face with a bloodied white-haired boy. His face was pale, blood flowing from his scalp. His eyes were dead and empty. 

Kody couldn't breathe, some invisible force pressing down on his lungs. "Why did you let them do it?" The boy asked, taking a step closer. "Why didn't you stop them? Did you like it? You wanted me to die."

"N-no!" Kody said, voice barely above a whisper. He tried desperately to move, but he just couldn't get his body to perform the action. "This isn't funny!"

"Of course it's funny! Especially when you let those bullies almost kill me!" The alleyway turned into a room covered in pictures of Lumine, all bloodied. His cold, dead eyes stared at kody from every angle. Kody whimpered loudly. "You did this!" 

"No, no stop!!" Kody cried sadly, fighting against the hold. Lumine moved closer, getting so close that Kody could feel his cold breath on his face. "S-stop!"

"You had fun, didn't you?"

"No! I'd take it back if I could! I'd take it back!"

"KODY!" 

Kody eyes flew open and he shot up, panting. A dream? Oh, it was just a dream….

"Nii-chan! Are you okay? You're crying!?" He flinched, looking over to see a familiar pair of blue and yellow eyes. But, these ones were different from the ones in his dream. They were wide, full of life and emotion. The emotion that they were showing at the moment was worry. Kody raised a shaking hand to his face, surprised to find wet streaks. 

"Nii-chan?" 

"I-im fine" kody said, rubbing his hoodie sleeve over his face. "J-just a bad dream" Lumine frowned, clearly not believing kody's claim. Kody smiled, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about it" 

Lumine sighed, nodding. "Okay…." He quieted, in thought before an idea popped into his mind. "Hey! I have an idea! We can get ice cream!" 

Kody blinked. Ice cream? "S-sure" lumine smiled, crawling out of bed. Kody followed him as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" He cheered as Kody scooped it into two bowls. He smiled at the jumping toddler. 

"Okay, sit down," he said, placing the bowls on the table. Lumine cheered, scrambling into the chair across from him. Kody held his head in his hand, taking comfort in the moment. Lumine was here. And he was alive, and he didn't blame kody.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a like and comment. :3


End file.
